sinbads 8t voyage
by fangsgrl33
Summary: im bad at summarys, lots of action. please read and this is from the arabian nights frame


Sinbad the Sailor: The Eighth Voyage

Cast of characters

~ Sinbad -the sailor

~ Aloisia –hired help (fighter)

~ Rowers- no speaking parts

~ Slavers- slave traders

~ Guard- guards slave camp

~ Gareth-The Knight of Malta  
~ Leviathan- sea monster

~Robbers (3)

_**In the tenth century, 2 years after the seventh voyage of Sinbad, he once again becomes restless, yearning for the sea. So calling a favor from a skilled fighter if the need comes to; he purchases another boat for he was still very rich from his second voyage with the discovery of the diamond valley. So he sails for Gozo, a merchant island, south of the island Malta. **_

**Scene ****one **

**Act one **

_**Sinbad is waiting on the docks watching as the dockhands load his goods and supplies. Aloisia entered from the right through the crowded market streets**__._

Sinbad: Ah! Aloisia. Are you ready to head for Gozo?

Aloisia: Aye sir. What is my post?

Sinbad: don't bother with that now just get on the boat and put everything where it goes.

_**After loading all the supplies and merchandise, Sinbad and Aloisia headed for Gozo. They get on the Tigris River and sailed towards the Arabian Sea. Sinbad and Aloisia are in the hull of the ship discussing the route to Gozo.**_

Aloisia: captain, what we should do is hit Tigris River then head towards the Arabian Sea and skirt Yemen, and Oman. Then continue into the red sea and up to the Suez River that runs through Egypt. Once we get off the Suez that will give us a straight shot towards Gozo.

Sinbad: yes but where should we stop for refill of supplies?

Aloisia: **(staring at the map intensely, scanning the ports labeled on the map)** well for starters we could stop at Basrah before we enter the Arabian. Then we could stop at Masqat in Oman, then Assab in Eritrea. Hmmm.

Sinbad: yes, yes, very well but what about the rest….

Aloisia: I wasn't done. After we stop at Assab we could stop again at Jiddah in Saudi Arabia because if we wait till we get to Cario then we will be straining our supplies. So after jiddah we could dock in Egypt at Alexandria to once again replenish our supplies. The stop after Alexandria would be in Benghazi in Libya and from Libya we could go on straight to Gozo and if needed, we could always stop in Malta.

Sinbad: ah, good you are familiar with the route okay we are done. Go relieve the oldest oarsmen you can find.

Aloisia: yes, captain.

**Act Two**

_**After 8 weeks of traveling Sinbad's ship the Andromeda finally entered the western side of the Mediterranean and was a day's sail from Gozo. **_

Aloisia: captain, are you as ready to get of this boat as I am?

Sinbad: actually I wish I could always be on the sea. It makes me feel young again.

Aloisia: young, ha, your only 43, so your still young.

Sinbad: no I mean young like you are now; fresh, youthful and so independent.

Aloisia: I know I can't stand those dainty ladies how do they live; they don't do anything but cook and clean, cook and clean. I would go insane.

Sinbad: as would I if I was a local merchant who didn't travel. Oh, how I love the sea; the salt in the air, and the wind in the sails. They call me to them; and it's a call I can't ignore.

Aloisia: well enough of this chit-chat. What else is there to do?

Sinbad: well since we have a long space between stops I believe we should ration our food. But then again we could live of the sea. So as I have heard among the men you are a great fisher. Go get a rod and catch us all a fish, then prepare and cook it for a meal.

Aloisia: _**(Look at Sinbad narrows her eyes, then smiles, turns around and skips of gleefully)**_

Sinbad: _**(bellows like a mule)**_

Aloisia: _**(skipping around the corner out of the captain's sight slows down frowning again)**_ Jerk. Fishing I don't mind, but the cooking, aw I ought a beat the crap out of him, then bake his fish in it. Hmmm, _**(looking thoughtful)**_that's an idea.

_**After catching 13 fish, skinning and gutting them, Aloisia broiled the tender meat and marinated it with lemon, and spiced it with basil, chives and red pepper. But with the captain fish she marinated it with Brussels sprouts, spiced it with onion grass, cinnamon and paprika. And accidently (wink, wink) dropped it on the floor and stepped on it. The crew is sitting around the mapping table with their forks and knives at the ready. Aloisia enters from the kitchen door on the right balancing 3 plates on each arm. She sets the 6 plates in front of 6 voracious men, who were about to dive in.**_

Aloisia: _**(whacking each man on the head with the wooden spoon she had at her belt instead of her normal arsenal of knives and her cavalry sword)**_ don't even think about it. Wait till every gets their food. And don't forget to give thanks to Allah. **(**_**Exiting to the right returning to the kitchen muttering**_**)** Pigs, disrespectful wallowing pigs. Hummmf! _**(Aloisia return with 5 more plates. The men made no indication of wanting to eat at that moment, fearing the crack of her ladle. Once more she returned to the kitchen returning within seconds with a huge plate filled with one big fish. She walked to the head of the table and sat it down in front of the captain.)**_ Only the best for my lord. **(With a small grin on her face.)**

Sinbad: Aloisia, you have out dine yourself, I thought you said you couldn't cook.

Aloisia: no I said I didn't like to cook, nothing about not being able too. _**(Sinbad was about to dig in when Aloisia snatched his plate away letting his fork dig into the wooden surface of the table with a solid twang.)**_ No, prayers first.

_**She then put the plate back in front of him. He made for it again, and earned a solid whack on the head. After the prayers were said. All the men looked at her expectantly) **_

Aloisia_: _what are you waiting for, dig in I didn't work this hard to let you waste perfectly good fish_. _

_**(All the men dug in. Sinbad looked at him men, smiling joyfully at the happy expressions and grunts of approval that were being diffused into the atmosphere). **_

_Aloisia: _What now captain, I said it was okay to eat.

_**As the captain was about to take his first bite the sound of grunting pigs was broken with an earsplitting, heart chilling roar.**_

Aloisia: get your weapons, hurry towards the deck, and pick up those feet. I can run faster than that hustle.

_**The night air was filled with the cries of the wounded. Aloisia finally made it to the deck to see what the enemy was. What she saw made her gasp.**_

Aloisia: se, se, se, sea monster! Fall back, retreat to the water, swim, men swim. _**(Her order left her mouth the moment the monsters dark green tentacle smashed into the center of the boat. Sending her and debris flying through the air; the men that were fighting let out one final scream of terror before they were silenced forever. The impact of hitting the water knocked her out cold, lucky for her she landed face up leaving her the freedom to breathe, this small thing saved her life.)**_

_**After floating for a day and a half Aloisia washed up of the beach of southern Malta. She lay there for several hours, the sun baking her body and the water cooling it. Again a small factor that kept her alive. When high tide finally arrived the water began to creep up higher till each wave was lapping at her neck. She woke with a start.**_

Aloisia: **(yelling)** where am I, where is the rest of the crew, where's my sword dang'it**. (She finally calmed down enough to think she rose to her feat, then collapsed, muttering)** dang sea legs. _**(She got up again and stumbled her way to the tree line sat down and surveyed her surroundings, upon finishing her sweep she noticed a lump on the ground, a brown lump with muscles, and a sword) **_a sword, thank you Allah. _**(She retreated to the tree line looking for a sizable branch to use as a club. Finding one satisfactory she began to creep up on the dozing figure that was lying face down. She brought back her club and swung, she swung true and hard.)**_

Sinbad: _**(rolling over he looked up to see a branch flying towards his head being wielded by Aloisia) **_arrgggahhhhh! What the heck Aloisia.

Aloisia: arrgggahhhhh! Captain?

Sinbad: Aloisia?

Aloisia: yes sir, that's my name don't were it out. _**(Smiling)**_

Sinbad: praise Allah, it is you, come on let's get to the trees to make camp.

Aloisia: yes sir.

_**Sinbad and Aloisia made camp that night they were both exhausted and didn't even bother with setting up a watch schedule. They woke up to shouting**__._

_Slave trader 1: __**(kicking Aloisia in the stomach) **__get up! Now. __**(They already had Sinbad tied up, Aloisia noticed that several of the slavers had bruises forming on their faces and one was bandaging an arm)**_

Aloisia: why should I listen to you? _**(Slowly reaching her hand into her boot without the slaver noticing)**_

Slave trader 2: because if you don't we'll kill your husband over there. _**(Nodding to where sin bad was sitting)**_

Aloisia: he's not… important, kill him, see if I care. **(**_**Holding her knife like a dagger still keeping it hidden putting it in the waist band of her pants)**_

Slave trader 3: **(grabbing Aloisia by the hair from behind**) how bout we just kill you, men sell for more anyway.** (Pulling a knife out of the sheath at his waist)**

Aloisia: big mistake _**(she grabbed his wrist, pulled back into a crouch, she shifted her wait to the other side twisting with the motion, catching him off guard her went flying through the air his hand letting go of the hold he had on her hair)**_

All traders: what the crap. _**(They all went after her. But when Aloisia threw the other man she had disarmed him now she had his sword and his knife. She threw his knife at the slaver closest to Sinbad, hitting her target in the eye.)**_

Slaver 1: _**(shouting)**_ disarm her_**. (The slavers came at her in a charge swing their swords like savages. She ducked under one of the swords spinning as she dodged his now of balance body cutting open his side. Drawing her dagger out of her waist band. Sinbad now free of the bonds that they had placed on him retrieved the knife out of the now half blind trader then slitting his throat to put him out of his misery.)**_

Sinbad: Aloisia, I'm coming. **(Taking off towards the brawl)**

Aloisia: no, stay back you'll only get in my way. _**(Parrying a slaver's left crescent cut, and catching his wrist with the end of her dagger drawing blood making him drop his weapon then turn and run. Aloisia turned and looked at Sinbad**__.) Stay out of this. __**(Spinning back around to meet another swipe at her undefended side. But when she turned around to talk she let her guard down for a second, but it was enough to give the opponent time to close in leaving her with just enough room to use her dagger. She caught the blow on her wrist guard. Slapped her dagger to the other side of the blade putting all her weight into shoving it down. In result snapping the blade in half and wrenching it out of the traders hands)**_cheep piece of weaponry you got there _**(kicking the dude in the stomach, letting him fall to his knees, then kneeing him in the nose, hearing it break. Sinbad tired of missing out on all the fun jumped in the fight. Sinbad struck out at one man and missed, he making him off balance. The man he struck at grabbed his wrist and spun him around holding his back to his chest while holding a dagger at Sinbad's throat.)**_

Slave trader 1: drop your weapons, or I cut his throat open! _**(The rattle of swords, and knives filled the air) **_get her. _**(The men grabbed her arms tying them tight then doing the same to her ankles. A couple took the pleasure to punch her in the face. She spit in their faces.)**_

Scene two

**Act one**

_**After traveling for a day and a half the salver traders, Sinbad, and Aloisia came upon a slave camp deep in the woods. Along the way they were joined by a knight of Malta, who was very arrogant and rude. Aloisia couldn't stand him; neither could Sinbad. He treated them like the very dirt he walked on.**_

Gareth: hey, woman. Bring me some water.

Aloisia: _**(glaring) **_you can get your on water, you no good, lazy a…, mpppppphhhh. _**(Sinbad cut of her insult with his hand in her mouth.)**_

Sinbad: not now, wait.

Aloisia: why not? He needs his no good arrogant a… _**(Sinbad put his hand over her mouth again)**_ will you stop that.

Sinbad: no, wait till _**(he gestures to our chained legs, and hands. Then he looked at the swords they all carried.)**_

Aloisia: Oh okay. _**(Looking down)**_

They were brought through the gates and put in the same cell together.

Aloisia: they made a big mistake.

Sinbad: how?

Aloisia: one, they didn't separate us. Two they didn't frisk us.

Sinbad: what do you mean?

Aloisia: take everything you have in your pockets and put it on the straw over there.

_**Sinbad emptied his pockets producing a bag of coins, a small knife that was about 2 inches long, a pencil, compass, and apple and some walnuts. **_

Aloisia: This could work.

_**Aloisia emptied her pockets and had a better selection. She had a boot knife, two wrist knifes, one hanging from her neck, a short knife that was 2 inches long, a handful of coins. A satchel of poisonous berries, 5 pebbles, a sling shot, bandage, rope, a flask of whiskey and a lock picking set.**_

Sinbad: really, poisonous berries? How did you not sink?

Aloisia: the knives are made of a really light metal, here see for yourself. (Handing Sinbad a knife) and yes poisons berries never know when they could come in handy.

Sinbad: and how is this going to help us?

Aloisia: the lock picking set can help us escape this cell. We can use your apple to get us some horses. The slingshot could be used to knock out the guard at the gate. The whiskey could be used to make it look like he fell asleep on watch. I can use the walnuts with my pebbles and sling shot. We can use the knives of course if we have to fight out way out. The coins to support ourselves if we have to buy something; the rope for the horses, bandage, well you can figure that out. The compass we can use to figure out how to get to the ship yard to get a new ship. And we can trade anything else we if needed.

Sinbad: wow. Won't they hear the horse's hooves?

Aloisia: we take off our jackets and wrap their shoed hooves, and we can walk in the dirt as much as possible.

_**The escape went on without any mishaps. But the moment they stepped thought the gates the man in the watch tower sounded the alarm. The two companions took off at a gallop. Aloisia who looked like she was born in the saddle; and Sinbad who looked like an awkward floundering duck in comparison. After Aloisia dispatched the guard with her sling and Sinbad who robbed the man of everything he had on him now had two swords and plenty of things to trade with. One day after Sinbad and Aloisia escaped. Gareth, the rude night heard about it, and they healthy reward that came with turning them in. he rode hard for two days before finally catching up with them.**_

Gareth: I knew you two where trouble the moment I saw the woman and what she did to the other men. They should have killed you when they had a chance.

Aloisia: I should have killed you in your sleep. (_**Gareth punched Aloisia knocking her head sideways)**_

Sinbad: you know where we are from it's a crime to hit a woman unless she hit you first.

Gareth: I don't care what your laws are here it's against the law to kill a man.

Sinbad: even if they were defending themselves.

Gareth: no, but you have no proof so what does it matter.

Aloisia: it matters because I'm sick of your arrogant I'm better than everybody attitude. I'm sick of you walking on people like they are dirt. And most of all I'm sick of you calling me woman.

Gareth: ooh she speaks, and what might your name be woman?

Aloisia: Aloisia, it mean warrior, want to find out if it's true or not?

Gareth: bring it on, you'll lose for sure, you have no formal training.

Sinbad: um, there is really no need for this.

Gareth and Aloisia: shut up (now circling each other)

Aloisia: he needs to be taught a lesson called modesty and learn how to be humble.

Gareth: she needs to be taught respect of those of higher rank than her.

Aloisia: I respect those that respect me in turn.

Gareth: enough of this verbal sparring. Let's dance.

Aloisia: couldn't have said it better myself.

_**Gareth lunged at Aloisia, but her being light on her feet dodged out of the way easily, cutting at his ribs as he passed.**_

Aloisia: this should be easy.

Gareth: that's what you think.

_**Spinning around he faked to the left and swept to the right, but Aloisia was too quick for that and blocked his attack. He came back with an upper cut. Aloisia met his blow with unbelievable force sending him stumbling back.**_

Gareth: what was that?

Aloisia: the power of feminism.

_**Aloisia advanced raining down blows upon Gareth who was barely keeping up. Gareth began to retreat; he tripped on a rock and impaled himself upon his own sword.**_

Sinbad: ouch _**(wincing)**_

Aloisia: who would have known, the death of a knight would be by his own sword, ha-ha it accidental suicide. _**(Laughing)**_

Sinbad: come on we need to search him and get anything we could trade for a boat.

_**After searching Gareth thoroughly and burying him, they had enough things to trade for 2 ships. They traveled for two days and came upon some robber who were quickly dispatched and then searched them as well finding enough loot for 4 more ships.**_

Aloisia: You are sharing this with me right.

Sinbad: Yes, and we are trading in all the horses except for the black Arabian, thoroughbred over there.

Aloisia: THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU.

Sinbad: yeah I noticed how you were around the horses and thought you would like to have one of them. Then I figured I would let you have enough funds to build you a barn.

Aloisia: well we are here. So what kind of boat are we gonna buy?

Sinbad: How about one that will last a long, long, long trip around the southern tip of Africa. I'm not taking the chance of coming across the leviathan again.

Aloisia: agreed, I don't care if it takes 2 years I don't ever want to go through this sea again.

Sinbad: well let's go home.

Aloisia: aye captain, aye.


End file.
